The Downeaster Alexa
by Bailation
Summary: Song-fic of Billy Joel's "Downeaster 'Alexa'". Ron thinks about Hermione while he's away on an Auror mission, and upon returning, finds she has a rather unexpected surprise for him.


_Well, I'm on the Downeaster "Alexa"_

_And I'm cruising through Block Island Sound _

_I have charted across to the vineyard _

_But tonight I am Nantucket Bound_

Ron turned in the rough cot he was made to sleep in, wide awake with the inability to sleep. Auror missions were always hard on him; he didn't like being away from Hermione for too long. The war had made things like this very difficult. He had gotten used to camping in that small tent with Harry and Hermione on their hunt for Horcruxes, and now he only had Harry and a few other strange Aurors for company as they staked out suspicious locations. It was as if Hermione was no longer part of the adventure, as if she wasn't part of "the Golden Trio", the title the _Daily Prophet_ and so many other organizations had given the three of them.

_We took on diesel back in Montauk yesterday_

_Left this morning from the bell in Gardiner's Bay_

_Like all the locals here, I've had to sell my home_

_Too proud to leave, I work my fingers to the bone_

Now, Ron only wanted to go home. The Aurors were currently sailing toward an island off the coast of Scotland, hundreds of miles away from Hermione, who resided in their flat in London. They had sources telling them that the island was a Death Eater retreat, where they were planning new attacks on the Wizarding world. But this was not enough to distract Ron from his aching desire to return home.

He had married Hermione only two months before being called for this mission and they were forced to cut their honeymoon short. That was three weeks ago, and Ron didn't know how long these so-called Death Eaters they were hunting down were going to keep them waiting.

_So I could own my Downeaster "Alexa"_

_And I go where the ocean is deep_

_There are giants out there in the canyons_

_And a good captain can fall asleep_

Ron turned over again in his cot, the rocking of the boat making it excruciatingly difficult to sleep, save from the uncomfortable cot. The thoughts of Hermione flooded his mind, which made his need for her body sleeping next to him greater.

He was determined to stick out this Auror mission, however painful the thought of Hermione alone back at home made him feel. He needed to feel that accomplished sentiment he had when he returned home with enough money to support Hermione and himself. Granted, Hermione worked too, for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry. But Ron had been raised to know that as a husband, he needed to support his family, which Hermione was now.

_I've got bills to pay and children who need clothes_

_I know there's fish out there but where God only knows_

_They say these waters aren't what they used to be_

_But I got people back on land who count on me _

He knew Hermione worried each time he went out for a mission; they both knew there was always a minor chance of him never returning. This was why he looked forward to seeing her face again each time he returned home; to see her eyes light up and the smile that always threatened to split her face was always worth the mission.

Ron eventually fell into a restless sleep, with longing dreams of Hermione floating in and out of his brain. He woke in the morning to the sound of Harry's voice.

"Wake up, mate! We've landed and the Head wants us off the boat in twenty minutes; we're splitting up to find the Death Eaters' location!"

Ron groaned and rolled out of his cot. Now he really wanted Hermione with him. He wished she had decided to become an Auror with him and Harry; he was used to having her by his side during battles.

_So if you see my Downeaster "Alexa"_

_And if you worked with the rod and the reel_

_Tell my wife I am trolling Atlantis_

_And I still have my hands on the wheel_

A week passed by on the island, but the Aurors found no sign of any human being living on the small island. One day, Harry found Ron residing in one of the tents they had set up and strode over to him.

"Bad news, mate," he said, looking a bit annoyed. "The information that the Death Eaters were plotting on this island was a lie. No one's here but us." Harry sighed and frowned, looking very exasperated. "Our Head is furious. No doubt the source of the information is going to be fired."

Harry turned and sat down on his own cot, but Ron couldn't help feeling a bit happier. He was very sorry he couldn't catch the Death Eaters in the act, but now he could return to Hermione.

_Now I drive my Downeaster "Alexa"_

_More and more miles from shore each year_

_Since they told me I can't sell no stripers_

_And there's no luck in swordfishing here_

A week later, Ron opened the door to the small flat he shared with Hermione late in the night to find her asleep on the couch, a series of papers surrounding her. Her quill drooped in her hand, the end dripping ink steadily on the floor. Her hair was tossed over her head on the arm of the couch while her head sank on the cushion. She was still dressed in her work robes, but Ron smiled at the sight of her. To him, she had never looked more beautiful.

"Hermione," he whispered, shaking her shoulder as he kissed her neck. "Hermione, wake up."

Hermione woke with a start and beamed at the sight of Ron. She cupped his face with her hand and said, "Ron – what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you back for another month!"

"So I suppose I'm not welcome, am I?" asked Ron playfully, grinning at her bewilderment. "The information about the Death Eaters retreat being on the island was false. So they sent us back."

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe," said Hermione as she leaned in and kissed him soundly. Ron sighed against her lips, savoring the taste of her, which he hadn't experienced for two weeks. He wrapped his arms around her and scooped her up, retreating to their bedroom. She laughed as he dropped her playfully on the bed and persisted to leave a trail of light kisses across her neck while tossing his bag behind him.

_I was a bayman like my father was before_

_Can't make a living as an bayman anymore_

_There ain't much future for a man who works the sea_

_But there ain't no island left for islanders like me_

"Wait, Ron," she said as he proceeded to remove her robes. "I have to tell you something." He read the earnestness of her expression and grabbed her hands in his own. "Alright, what is it?"

Hermione smiled at him and lovingly stroked back his hair. "You're so caring, Ron. You're going to make a brilliant father."

Ron frowned, thinking this was a rather odd comment, then his eyes widened in comprehension. "What? You mean…"

Hermione was nodding, positively beaming now. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
